Big time fall for you
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: Camille should have known that loving Logan would be hard.  But no matter how much she tries not to, he keeps pulling her back.    Song fic to Three Days Grace's "Over and over" Cute little fluff filled sugar coated one-shot to fill our day!


Hey there all you Camille/Logan shippers out there. Just dropping by to deliver the newest Logan and Camille one-shot! And this one's a song-fic! BOOYAH!

Disclaimer: I didn't get what I wanted for Christmas this year, so you know that means. Santa didn't give me Big Time Rush (I would have settled for just Logan) for Christmas, so they are still not mine. The song used for this fic's not mine either. It's "Over and over" From Three Days Grace's second album.

You make me fall for you:

_I feel it everyday, It's all the same. _

_It brings me down, and I'm the one to blame._

_I've tried everything to get away..._

_But here I go again, chasing you down again, _

_Why do I do this? _

Camille laughed as Logan ran for his life, his three best friends chasing him around the Palm Woods pool area and lobby. She didn't know how, but she found herself hanging put with the BTR boys on a hot summer day. When Carlos produced a water balloon from behind him and threw it at James, who in turned shrieked about his hair but grabbed a balloon and threw it back at Carlos, who dodged making the balloon nail Logan instead.

If Camille was being honest without herself, she grew hot seeing Logan dripping wet. His bangs hanging around his eyes, making his already irresistible face more appealing.

"That's it!" her angel yelled, grabbing the bucket that Carlos had stashed behind him, and dumped it all over his best friends' heads. Camille was lucky to be out of the way.

The three of them looked a little shocked. Camille was too busy trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Oh, no you DID not just dump the whole bucket of water balloons on us?" Kendall asked getting up from the lounger.

"I spent all morning filling those balloons!" Carlos whined.

James just gave his best murderous glare. It didn't look very threatening.

"Um, now now guys, let's talk about this." Logan backed away a bit, looking to Camille for help.

She had to admit, Logan looking at her, hair and shirt all wet, begging her for something with his eyes made Camille melt, but she fought against it. She rose from her chair, walking over to him and kissed his cheek, she turned and winked to the guys then moved out of the line of fire.

_Over and over, over and over, _

_I fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over,_

_I try not to._

Logan yelped as simultaneously his best friends lunged for him. He ran as fast as he could through the Palm Woods lobby, dripping wet, with his three equally wet best friends chasing him.

Camille leaned back into the lounger, taking the rare chance to re-evaluate her relationship with the victim in question. Their relationship was strained. With quick lust filled glances, accidental touches that sent her skin on fire. She couldn't get enough of him. She was addicted to his presence, the pain and torture that went with it. She never thought of herself being a masochist, but falling in love with Logan was painful from the beginning. Pain that she embraced with a smile every day, just to see one dimpled smile, one innocently executed smirk that kept her coming back for more.

"Hey, where'd you get a hose?" she heard the one in question yell as he made his way back towards the pool.

Carlos and James both smiled and laugh manically squeezing the hose nozzle and dousing Logan even more, drenching him from head to toe.

Camille was too busy admiring the view, she didn't didn't notice Logan grabbing her around the waste hosting her up and using her as a human shield.

Even though she was getting drenched, and the force of the water spray was hurting her a bit, she laughed along with Logan, and just relished in being in his arms.

_It feels like everyday stays the same, _

_It's dragging me down, _

_and I can't pull away..._

_So here I go again,_

_Chasing you down again._

_Why do I do this?_

It was moments like this that made all the torment and pain she endured worth it. It made her feel like a normal girl, playing around with her boyfriend and their best friends. And even the pang that followed the revelation that he wasn't her boyfriend, was worth it.

_Over and over, over and over,_

_I fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over,_

_I try not to._

_Over and over, over and over,_

_you make me fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over, _

_you don't even try. _

All it took was one smile from him to melt her. The way he said her name, either as greeting or annoyance. It was the sound track that put her to sleep every night. The way his eyes lit up when he saw something school or nerd related. She just wished his eyes lit up like that when he sees her. He was always so awkward around her, even when they were dating for the few weeks they were official. But that was the part she loved about him. His innocence was an endearment.

They both lost their footing, and slipped on the wet concrete. Logan falling on his back hard, Camille's landing was a little softer; on the plushness of Logan's chest.

If things were not bad enough for Camille, being this close to Logan intimately was the knife in her chest. Him reaching up and pushing matted hair out of her face behind her ear twisted that knife, and Camille had to get away before she did something that he would regret, and that would kill her later.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head. _

_I try to live without you, every time I do, I feel dead._

_I know what's best for me, but I want you instead._

_I'll keep on wasting all my time..._

She smiled down at him softly and tried to get up, trying to untangle their limbs that intertwined during their fall, not noticing the sudden decease of the water assault. She willingly took her time, enjoying having Logan's heaving drenched body close to hers.

She was halfway up when two sets of arms reached out and pushed her back down on top of her comfy perch. Both Logan and Camille blushed as their bodies met again, not hearing the insane laughter of the two mischievous best friends above them.

"Um, sorry Camille." Logan stuttered. But Camille's resistance reached it's last fuse. She crashed her lips to his, gripping his sopping wet t shirt in her hands, leaning him against the cold wet ground beneath them. Logan's eyes widened as Camille's mouth attacked his, but relaxed and gripped her hair deepening the kiss pulling her closer.

_Over and over, over and over, _

_I fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over, _

_I try not to._

_Over and over, over and over, _

_you make me fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over, You don't even try to._

James and Carlos watched in awed silence as Logan and Camille kissed passionately.

"Um... that had an unexpected result." Carlos shrugged. James just had an half grossed out, half amazed look on his face.

They both tilted their heads to the side and grinned.

"Should we... stop them?" Carlos asked head still leaning to the right.

"How can two people hold their breath that long anyway?" James asked.

"Where'd Kendall run off to?"

"You mean after we totally creamed him with the hose?"

The two's laughter was cut off by ice water falling on top of their heads. They both gasped and turned to find a grinning Kendall and Jo standing behind them, both holding now empty buckets.

"I went to find reinforcements." Kendall said, pulling Jo close.

"Is that Logan and Camille?" Jo asked looking behind the fuming and sputtering teens before them.

"And are they kissing?"

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah, let them be."

"And just WHAT did you guys do to my lobby?" Mr. Bitters yelled from inside the lobby, looking around to see the water splotches all over.

"Yeah, we'll use them to slow Bitters down."

"Good plan." They all agreed and ran for it.

"Excuse me, but no public display of attention by my pool!" Bitters stood before the still drenched kissing teens, nudging them with his foot.

"Oh, hey Bitters." Camille grinned looking over her shoulder.

"Don't 'oh hey Bitters' me miss 'destroys my lobby' you two had better stop that right now, before I get the water hose and spray you with it." he then looked down at their drenched clothes and the abandoned water hose three feet away. He shook his head.

"Just get out of my sight!" He said grabbing for the hose and walking back into the lobby muttering, "jeeze, crazy teenagers, my life was so much easier without them."

Everything caught up to Camille quickly when she looked back down at Logan's shocked face. She quickly stood and started ringing out her clothes and hair, Logan slowly standing after her, already missing her warmth.

"I'm sorry Logan, I don't know what got into me, it was just that you looked so gorgeous there all soaking wet and-"

Logan cut her off with his fingers to her lips, giving her his signature smirk.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's just go dry off, change clothes, then we can meet and plan some kind of counter attack."

Camille felt it again. The reeling feeling of falling in love with him all over again. And she smiled back, turned and started walking away, when he said her name, the way she wanted him to.

"For the record, you were looking so gorgeous and sexy there soaking wet as well." The smirk turned into a full smile at her confused features as kissed her burning cheek before walking passed her into the lobby, full aware of the eyes that lingered on his retreating figure.

And at that moment Camille knew she was doomed to live a life of pure torment. But this was the life she chose, and she was going to live it to the fullest. Because she knew all the pain and torture she endures loving him would be all worth it.

A/N: And this is an epic fail in the fail category! LOL I was listening to my BTR playlist while doing my laundry today, and somehow Three Days Grace's song "Over and over" played. I must've added it by accident. *Shrugs*

But while listening to it, it reminded me of Camille's relationship with Logan. Yeah I know. This is way too sappy! But all you Logan/Camille shippers out there would (Hopefully) love it. *crosses fingers*


End file.
